


Phases of a Bloodied Moon

by BrokenPillars



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPillars/pseuds/BrokenPillars
Summary: Supernaturals have been out of the closet for 50 years at this point, but they still aren't wholly accepted by the population at large. This is the story of five distinct people trying to make it in this world.
Kudos: 1





	Phases of a Bloodied Moon

Bianca woke groggily, blinking sleep from her eyes. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked her messages. Of course, Floyd had been blowing up her phone after his breakup with Greg. Honestly what had he expected from dating a human? She shook her head and answered his last message with her usually amount of detachment. Bia didn’t get the point of romance, especially romance with a human, it made her skin crawl. Humans were small and weak, prone to fear. And when humans where afraid they got angry, they got guns, and fire and tried to murder the things they didn’t understand. Bianca had been there, sure people where more accepting of the supernatural now, but hell, there were some people who still didn’t accept people of different skin tones, let alone creatures that could literally snap them in half.  
Bianca cut an intimating figure, standing well over six feet, muscular, skin kissed darkly by the sun, eyes the colour of amber and honey with a sharp and fierce distrust. She didn’t try and hide, or blend in, there was no way she could even if she tried. Her wolfishness was exposed easily, even if you didn’t notice the sharpened ears, too long canines and long curved nails. Her short-cropped hair, groomed into a fauxhawk, dyed an obnoxious blue and pink. No, she couldn’t hide if she, tried. In her youth that’s exactly what she had tried to do, she tried to act like a human, tried to act like a boy, tried to deny the things that made her so different from her peers, in the end it had nearly killed her, and she refused to put herself through that ever again, she was going to be who she wanted, the person she was supposed to be. Regardless of what anyone else had to say.   
She dressed in a pair of jeans and a Tee-shirt that professed her love from some band that she had stopped listening to years before, but she refused to give it up, it had been the first thing she’d bought when she moved out of her parents house, it was very dear to her. Bianca pulled on a leather jacket and headed out the door.  
Shooting a text for Floyd to meet her at the library, she climbed onto her motorcycle and revved it up, drowning out the early morning birdsong. She longed to leave her metropolitan life behind and return to the woods, to the cabin of her childhood, minus her abusive parents and indifferent siblings, the pack that picked on her mercilessly. She just wanted soil beneath her feet and to taste deer blood bathing her tongue, to connect with nature once more. That chapter of her life, however, was over, she couldn’t return to the burned husk of a cabin, would likely never feel the earth under paw again. She was probably damned to live this urban life for the rest of her days.   
Arriving at the library, she spotted her Floyd immediately, he looked so forlorn, but Bia couldn’t bring herself to feel bad for her packmate, she had warned the other wolf time and time again that it was pointless to fall in love with a human. A human heart was a capricious thing. They were flighty, shifty, and above all else, selfish.  
“Hey.” Floyd offered, despondently, hands deep in his leather pants, his huge frame hunched to half his full height. Bianca acknowledged him with a half-hearted nod. She was only meeting him, after all, because her wolf demanded she be around her packmates daily, and regrettably there was only Floyd. Of course, she loved Floyd, in a rather obligatory manner, but that didn’t stop her from being incredibly annoyed at having to spend massive amounts of time with him when he was miserable like this. Bianaca would be the first to admit she was horrible at comforting, she was hardened and cold, even callous to most people.  
“I’m…Sorry about you and Greg.” She finally sighed, “You guys were…cute together.”  
“You don’t mean that.” Floyd chuckled, calling Bianca out fluidly, “You hated Greg.”  
“I hate all humans.” Bianca said simply, “But, you and Greg were cute. If he was a wolf it probably would have worked out.” They were walking into the library, Floyd had a paper for college due, and needed to check out a few books. Bianca was hyper-aware of the eyes on her. She cut such an intimidating figure. Sometimes she wished she still had the sweet innocent of Floyd. Floyd while also tall and possessing wolf-like features came across as an awkward puppy. Big sweet sky-blue eyes, freckles, lanky body. It didn’t help that he was usually so damn hyperactive and pleasant. Of course, he was doomed to suffer heartbreak after heartbreak, he was too sweet for this world. People, humans and the supernatural, were drawn to him. But his clinginess was often a huge turn off. The pup used to spend all his time hanging onto Bianca and inserting himself into her life. Then he’d met Toby, they broke up, Floyd moped for months. He met Samul after that, got dumped; brutally. Then he met Greg, they had dated for two years and Bianca had thought maybe they’d stay together. Of course, they hadn’t, and now poor Floyd was once again broken. Bianca wanted to break all the bones in Greg’s stupid face. But that wouldn’t be great for human and supernaturals’ relationships. It had been only about fifty years since supernaturals had come out of the closet, so to speak, and relations were still rather tense. Some towns and rural areas even had segregation, like back in the Jim Crow era with blacks. It was infuriating, as many supernaturals had been there well before humans. Yet they were kicked from their homes, made to go to separate schools, called slurs and treated as second-class citizens. In the end most supernaturals wished they had just stayed hidden. Bianca was one of them, she never would have ventured from the woods, if not for the fact that her former pack was so abusive. She still bared scars from the cruelty she had suffered, woke in a cold sweat some nights.   
“I don’t even care if I fail at this point.” Floyd muttered, clutching his books to his chest, “What does it matter? Nothing matters.”  
Bianca rolled her eyes, “If you give up this opportunity because of a breakup, I will skin you alive.”   
“You said it yourself, no human will take a werewolf lawyer seriously!”   
“This is what YOU want, so fuck what I or anyone else has to say about it. You have to do this for YOU.”   
“Um excuse me,” Came a condescending voice from behind them, “This is a library, and we except quiet.”  
The wolves turned to see a squat, angry looking woman standing behind them. She had the face of a toad, steel grey hair, small wideset eyes and tightly pursed thin lips. “You two need to be quiet or leave.”   
“Screw you,” Bianca snapped, “We aren’t the only people talking.”   
“Bianca!” Floyd admonished, then turned to the angry lady, “Sorry, we just need to check these books out then we’ll ne right off.”   
The librarian looked them over, hands on her hips. “Hmmph, are you sure these books are on your level?” She asked, a patronizing smirk on her lips.  
“Umm, yea. They are,” Bianca snarled, nails digging into her palms, “For your information he’s a law student.”  
“A werewolf lawyer? How laughable.” She took the books and began scanning them, “Its not as if you’d get any decent work. No one would hire a wolf for a lawyer. People actually want to you know, win their case.”   
Bianca struggled to keep from ripping the lady apart, “Believe me lady, anyone would be lucky to be represented by him.”   
“Of course.” The small nasty sneer still plastered on her face.   
After they left the library Bianca was fuming, but Floyd looked calm and collected.   
“How can you not be furious?”   
“There’s always going to be people like that. You can’t let them get to you like that. They’re just gonna keep it up knowing it bothers you.”  
“Humans are awful.” Bianca spat bitterly, “They all have to think they’re better than someone.”  
“Supernaturals are the same way.” Floyd shrugs, “Everyone has to feel superior to the guy next to them. It’s just the nature of things."


End file.
